Pluviophillia
by Pen Sil
Summary: Rain is the one type of weather she loves the most for she loves him more than anything. It was under his tender care that she grew into the woman and the person that she is; under his love that she grew beautiful. Like flowers under spring rain.
1. Stress

I usually don't write long ANs, but I figured this deserves an explanation. About two years ago I started writing a very long TsuKyo fic - as well as a long YamaHaru fic that acted in the same universe - that I have now given up on. A year later I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it because it occurred to me that the mains were slightly ooc. It was enough for me to feel disgusted that I had written fifty-thousand words on it - and over 20k for the yamaharu one.

So I decided to do something I hadn't done before; make a list of prompts and start writing on them in an attempt to get to know the characters better. This became the sixteen one shots that lie ahead of us now. In spite of having started out as prompts they started acting in the same universe, but they're all mixed up. I decided to stick with the time I wrote them for the way to categorize them which is why they don't appear chronologically.

Because I wrote a series of prompts for both YamaHaru and TsuKyo, and they act within the same storyline these two will be uploaded side by side - the yamaharu one as you know is called Pluviophillia and the TsuKyo one is called PowerPlay. Have no fear, though; they can be read and understood without the other.

Since this series is already finished I will be uploading a new chapter every second week - and a TsuKyo chapter in the weeks in-between - so if you find it interesting there's no need to fear this will remain unfinished.

* * *

**01 : Stress**

* * *

Haru rounded a corner and skidded on the spot trying to regain her balance before she could continue.

Regaining her balance she sped up and hurried down the small street.

She was in a hurry.

She had studies before gymnastics and then she had classes and in the breaks she would have to study strategies with Reborn - if he would leave Tsuna for the afternoon.

But she had work to do and if Reborn wasn't there she would have to do it on her own. She knew that very well. The Family wasn't an easy place to work within.

But she was stressing. And that wasn't good.

Catching the other corner she stumbled and the ground rushed towards her.

"Up we go."

Hands grabbed her around her waist and suddenly the sky was flying towards her. "Hahi!"

The world spun and she landed on someone's shoulders. "Wha-!"

Laughter bubbled through the alley and when she had caught her breath she was able to look down. A mess of black hair met her gaze and she sucked in her breath. "Yamamoto-san?!"

"Well, who else?" he laughed and she realized he was already running again.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed. Her cheeks were reddening, she knew it and she really, _really_ wanted to get down.

His laughter was her only answer and she took the time to calm her beating heart. Her eyes scanned his frame and she noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing his school uniform, shigure kintoki was on his right shoulder, and two bags were hanging from his left shoulder.

"You've been on an assignment."

The laughter died in his throat, but he continued to run as smoothly as ever. "Is that accusation I hear in your tone, Haru?"

"No," she immediately countered. "But it is worry. When will you sleep?"

"During class," he said matter-of-factly.

Her gasp of horror nearly knocked her off his shoulders.

"Careful," he added and gripped her legs a little tighter, making sure she didn't fall off.

"How did you ever manage to enter high school?!" she exclaimed as he easily rounded a corner, one of those she had trouble with when she was in a hurry. She felt a twinge of awe; he really was on another level than the rest.

"Guesswork and a good eye for patterns," was his only answer.

"Right," she muttered. How could he see patterns in the exams papers?!

Deciding it was time get off she gripped his shoulder and swung herself onto the path. The world swirled and Haru staggered as she landed, hurrying after him.

His sharp brown eyes met hers and a grin of challenge cut through his usual smile. "You're up early," he commented and his speed increased a little.

Was he really challenging her? Or was he testing her?

"Of course, I'm up early," she replied on a huff that had her breathing coming out weird. Her speed faltered for a moment. "I have gymnastics."

"Will you be okay? Using so much stamina?"

"I don't want to hear that coming from you," she snapped, her speed lowering again.

Giving up she moved to a fast walking pace.

A grin crossed Yamamoto's face and he slowed his pace as well, grabbing her bag. They battled over it for only a moment before she gave in. "Are you done pushing yourself?"

She shot him a glare that only lasted a moment. "You know I have no obstinacy when I'm like this," she argued. "It's not fair for you to prove a point."

He laughed shortly. "That may be the case," he said. "But you don't have the stamina to push yourself that much either." His hand landed on the top of her head and she pouted. "You're only human after all."

Battering his hand away she shot him another glare. "If I'm human then what are you? Why are you up so early anyway?!"

"Well... I've heard people call me a monster," he said, scratching his chin in thought, his eyes on the open sky above them.

She gasped again, horror-stricken, and he laughed. "I am a part of the _mafia_, you know, Haru," he reminded. "To normal people we _are_ monsters."

"But we're not like other Families!" she protested. She shouldn't have brought it up.

"I don't know about that," he replied, and for a while he didn't show her any interest.

Haru knew he was just waiting for her attention to drift off to another topic and she knew he wouldn't allow the conversation to continue down the road it was going. He'd never wanted pity before and he wouldn't want it now.

...so as they stopped by a red light she gave in. "Why _are_ you on your way to school this early?"

"Kendo," he replied cheerfully.

"What? But you aren't- you haven't been part of a club since you entered high school!"

"I know," he grinned. "But they asked me to practice with them, like so many other clubs and I decided to say yes. It's fun to have mock battles without a serious outcome."

The world seemed to brighten, to warm a little as she watched him smile at the sky. She and the other girls were all worried about the guys. They knew that the Family was taking a toll on them and the prospect of them changing for the worse was one of their worst fears. But now... she could see that he wasn't likely to change - he still loved exercising and competing for the fun of it - and it took a heavy load from her heart.

"Can I come watch?" she asked before she realized what she was saying.

"I thought you were busy," he grinned and she pouted.

Then he grew serious. They had reached the school gates; Hibari had already had them opened. "But not today," he said.

Her heart ached a little at the quiet tone he used and she turned to look up into his face. Smiling gently he placed a hand on her head again. "You're too busy," he said. "When you aren't pushing yourself. When I haven't been on an assignment. I promise you can choose the date and I'll challenge the captain."

Her heart stopped for a moment.

... what was this?

She was sure her cheeks were flaming.

"Why?"

"I want to look cool, of course," he said matter-of-factly.

And then he was off, having completed his task of flustering her beyond belief.

* * *

Well. That's it for today!

Thanks to my wonderful beta as always for getting and exterminating my grammatical mistakes. Her link is on my account!

As always; reviews are love! Thank you for reading!

Cheers!


	2. Ice

**02 : Ice**

* * *

It was a hot summers day and they were sitting in the garden outside his father's dojo. She was typing away on her laptop, completely engrossed in some Vongola business.

They were just home on an unofficial trip, but Vongola's main strategist doesn't go on holiday. It bored her bodyguard immensely. So far he'd spent the hot day going through basics, had cleaned the whole damn dojo's floor, and now he'd made lemonade.

Haru hadn't looked up once. Takeshi was sure that she couldn't become more like Gokudera unless she started sneering at people. It wasn't likely to happen… But if she did he'd have to make a few calls to get an exorcism.

And she looked so lovely too, sitting in her summer dress by the pond, her long hair waving in the breeze.

He liked her company and he'd offered to accompany her when she went home to visit her parents. In theory she was still a university student, after all. Her parents didn't know about her main job. That didn't mean she didn't need protection. The only one more likely to get kidnapped was Sasagawa's little sister, but Tsuna had her covered twenty-four-seven.

He almost pouted, that's how bored he was.

Looking down at the lemonade on the tray beside her he saw that the ice cubes had almost melted.

An idea struck him then.

Reaching down into the carafe he grabbed several pieces of ice and, before she could notice anything unusual happening, he'd moved behind her and grabbed the neck of her dress. Roughly pulling it back, he promptly dropped the sugary pieces of frozen water down her back.

Her scream of hahi'ed outrage was so satisfying he felt the boredom leave his system.

He started laughing.

"Takeshi!" Haru cried and rose with a flourish of the blue summer dress, the colour of which reminded him a bit too much of the colour of his Dying Will flame. She'd put her computer down. "You - Hahi!"

She seemed to fight to not ache her back and he assumed a piece had slid farther down. A moment later two pieces fell to the ground.

He started laughing again.

"You know I hate cold!" She cried. "Why'd you do that?!"

He tried to stop laughing. He really did. "I thought it was perfectly sensible," he declared when he finally managed to control himself. Bad trait in a hitman, he thought. Not that it mattered. They were safe.

She opened her mouth to berate him again, but more ice fell to the ground and she closed it.

Narrowing her eyes, Haru spun on her bare heel and headed for the main house - and probably the shower.

… Hmm… Not a bad idea.

He had reached her before she'd made it to the veranda. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around. She landed against his chest with another exclaimed "Hahi!" and when she looked up he grinned down at her. "Want help -" he trailed his fingers slowly up her spine "- getting rid of them again, Haru?"

Her face turned as red as a tomato. "No," she declared after a moment and slipped out of his arms.

He watched her go, knowing she wouldn't be able to focus on work for some hours.

He'd have to apologise to Tsuna later.

Oh, yes…. It had definitely been worth it.

* * *

I remember this to be a really fun write. Rereading all these while I edit kind of makes me want to write one called Sexual Harassment - since Takeshi seems to be doing a LOT of that.

Anyway, thanks a lot for your reviews - I DO wish you'd actually read the AN of the first chapter, but I'm at least happy there's some enthusiasm for the story :D And, of course, more reviews are always welcome!

Until next time!


	3. Love Letter

**03 : Love Letter**

* * *

There was something lying on his shoes in his locker.

She'd only passed him and seen it out of the corner of her eye. But Yamamoto's reaction was enough to tell her she'd been right.

_SLAM!_

"Hahi!"

"Sorry, Haru," he laughed before she could turn back to berate him.

Unlocking her locker Haru turned so he could see her smile. "It's okay," she said. "Though I still can't believe you're so insensitive in your reaction to confessions."

"I have my circumstances, as you well know," he said and she sighed, smile falling. Yes, she knew.

"If you keep reacting like that people are going to get suspicious," she argued.

Takeshi's eyebrow rose considerably on his forehead. "Are you saying you want me to get a girlfriend, Haru?"

Haru almost dropped her indoor shoe. How had the conversation turned to this? Of course, she didn- no! That was absolutely _none_ of her business. What was she thinking anyway? She had sworn to become a working woman who focused on the Family and not on love! "I'm sure that's none of my business, Yamamoto," she said and laughed uncomfortably, humorlessly. Then she turned to put her indoor shoes back in the locker. "But... if I was that girl... I'd definitely be hurt to see my feelings trampled on so carelessly."

"Liar," Takeshi declared and suddenly he was hanging on her shoulder.

Her face flushed and she turned to glare up at him. "I gave up on Tsuna years ago. You know tha-"

Haru's face turned scarlet. He was only a couple of millimeters away.

"Hahi!" she exclaimed and pushed at his chest. "You've been spending too much time with foreigners, Yamamoto!"

"Maybe," he laughed. He'd merely stumbled; no way would she ever make him fall or lose his balance seriously. She knew that. In one swift motion he'd grabbed both their bags and was on the way out the door.

"Hahi! Wait!" she exclaimed and hurried after him. "Where are you taking that?"

He grinned over his shoulder. "We live in the same direction," he argued. "I might as well walk you home."

"Why?"

"You're an important asset to Vongola," Yamamoto said, suddenly speaking in Italian. "As the only Guardian currently at home - other than Hibari - it's my duty to take care of you."

Duty, huh?

"You don't have to!"

"'Course I do," he laughed. "I'm pretty stupid, and so is Sasagawa. We wouldn't survive without your plans."

"That's not true! You're both really intelligent."

"Don't lie, Haru."

She pouted and he laughed again. "You're not stupid so stop saying you are. That's lying too, you know."

"Nah," Yamamoto said and nudged her with his elbow. "It's called making people underestimate you."

"Maybe so... but still –" she was looking down, crestfallen "- if you say it enough times you'll start believing it."

"That's not true," he said, and suddenly his hand was on her head. "I once believe it. I thought I wasn't worth anything if I couldn't play baseball. Thanks to Tsuna and everyone else in Vongola I don't believe that anymore."

A smile tugged at her lips now and she dared to look away from her shoes. Good. "Really?"

He grinned. "Yup."

Now her smile was back to its complete Haru-ness, a beam as powerful as the sun. "I'm glad."

There was an immediate urge to hug her, but he resisted. Better to tease her than to give in, he figured. "So when is your next tournament?"

"Hahi? Why?"

"I promised to film it for Sasagawa, since she's in Italy."

"I'm sure Kyoko can live without it."

"But I want to see! I miss sports and it'd be a great opportunity to get into the feeling again."

"Just start playing baseball again."

"No way. I might waver when it comes to Vongola activity."

"I'm tattling to Tsuna."

"Aww, come on, Haru!"

* * *

Well, that was another one.

The idea actually came from one of the first chapters in Hibi Chouchou. You know, the one where the mmc, who's pretty afraid of girls, gets a love letter and he gets so surprised he just slams the locker closed again xD it was great. I laughed for five minutes straight. Well, this probably isn't as humorous as that, mainly because it's not drawn but *shrug*

I hope you like it! If you did leave a review! And thanks to those of you who already did!

See you in two weeks - or, to those of you who read PowerPlay, in a week!


	4. Price

**04 : price**

* * *

"Haru?"

It was one-thirty in the morning and he had just gotten back to HQ from a mission, so Takeshi had _not_ expected her at his door as soon as he was out of the shower and back in decent clothing.

He'd never seen her so miserable before.

The faint make-up she used was smeared with old tears and yet new ones were running down her cheeks at the very moment. Her shoulders were hunched and her clothes were in disarray. Her whole body was shaking with ... he wasn't sure what. Desperation seemed a good word at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Takeshi," she hiccoughed in Japanese, something she probably hadn't used in months. "I - I just didn't want to bother K-Kyoko and ... you're the only one I feel I can - can talk to about this."

The half smile Takeshi had been wearing immediately fell and he quietly ushered her inside.

He knew she was a cry-baby. At nineteen that had not changed. But this was different. It was as if her whole world had collapsed.

And she was just standing there, in the middle of his flat. What was she even doing at HQ? Didn't she have university in Bologna with Tsuna, Gokudera, Sasagawa and Kurokawa?

Rubbing her eyes she shot him a wobbly smile. "This... could take some time," she whispered and then held her breath, as if she was holding back a sob. "Should I make some tea?"

He didn't know what possessed him to do it - he had straight anti-Haru policies, but apparently they weren't working at this moment - but before he could stop himself he was reaching out with the intent of pulling her into a hug. The urge to hide her from the world was so strong he had no power over his actions.

"No!" Haru stepped out of his reach, her eyes suddenly wild with panic. "If you - if you –" and the tears started again "- I'll surely br-break."

Did this woman know what she was doing to him? She couldn't know, but it hurt to watch her like this. It hurt as much as knowing his father had once been murdered in a future that would not happen. It hurt as much as he had been hurting when he had first met Tsuna.

It was excruciating and he didn't know what he could do to remove that look in her eyes.

So he did the only thing he could do; he smiled a smile that felt as hollow as it had ever been, and said quietly "tea would be nice."

When she broke the first cup he ordered her to sit down.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed and started gathering the pieces. "I'm so sorry."

"Haru," he sighed and knelt in front of her. "Did you not hear me? Please go sit down. I'll take care of this."

For a moment she just looked down at the broken cup. Then she put down the sharp pieces and rose.

The silence that filled the room as Takeshi prepared the tea was only broken by her sniffs and sobs. It was a thick uncomfortable silence and he wished she would start talking.

The smell of the traditional Japanese tea calmed her a little. "It's been so long since I've had this," she said and her voice sounded more normal. She was speaking Italian again.

"I brought it back from this assignment," he explained.

"It's good," she said and lifted the cup to drink.

He watched her without comment, without touching his own tea. Her hair, her beautiful hair, was in disarray and there were dark rings under her eyes. Had she been tossing and turning, unable to sleep?

When she put down her cup, Takeshi handed her his. "Have you calmed down now?"

Haru tried a smile, but it quickly fell again. "Yes, a little. Thank you."

She sipped from her cup and then looked around at the room, before she started to speak. "I was called back here rather suddenly," she said slowly. "Because Shouichi had been kidnapped by another family."

"Ah." Takeshi had a very bad feeling about where this was going. Shouichi had been working as the head strategist for Vongola since Tsuna had officially stepped up as boss and he had become famous for having an uncanny ability that lay beyond his age. Of course, few people knew that he had memories and experience that he shouldn't have and this was one of the reasons why he was such a genius.

Takeshi had also known that Haru was expected to step up as his assistant or even as the future head of the strategy division since Shouichi much preferred scientific research to what his current job was. But it had not been expected for her to fulfill this job so soon. What had Tsuna been thinking? She wasn't ready.

"Tsuna and Hayato were both against it," she continued as if she had been reading his thoughts. "But Nono insisted it was a good time for me to be tested and Reborn agreed. I dunno –" a tear slipped down her cheek and she sniffed, but did not remove it "- it feels like they were trying to teach me a lesson."

Anger was slowly growing in his system. He had a feeling he knew what that lesson was.

"It was terrible," she whispered and suddenly she started shaking again. He had to take the cup out of her hand so she would not spill the hot tea all over herself. "It had gone almost as planned, but there had been casualties on the enemy side. I had predicted that," she added. And then she suddenly looked up, her eyes wide with fright. "But it didn't hit me until they came home; those casualties are my fault! I might as well have killed them!"

"No, Haru," he said quickly and rose. She followed his movements as he made his way over to her.

Instead of taking hold of her - he wanted to hug her, or shake her - he knelt in front of her. "You did a wonderful job. Irie came home unscathed, didn't he? The team sent out acted as planned, right?"

She nodded.

"Do you know how hard it is to predict another Family's movements? You have to be extremely intelligent to be able to be so accurate, Haru," he said and a little light came into her eyes at the praise. Just a little bit. "You chose the road that would lead to fewest casualties, right? On both sides, I mean."

She nodded again and this time he could not help the urge to touch her. So he reached up and pulled a strand of damp hair away from her face and then proceeded to dry her cheeks. "In this world," he said gently, "we cannot avoid murder. You knew your hands would be soiled with blood, Haru. You've talked about it with Tsuna before. We've talked about it, as well."

She nodded again. She had closed her eyes as he continued to slowly trail his fingers over her face. She was so thin and fragile at this moment. And she had almost been broken.

Takeshi knew he had to keep an extra eye on her for the next couple of months. "It's a price we have to pay," he said. "Returning Vongola to a vigilante group takes time. And even after we return it to its original form some of us will have to keep soiling our hands."

"How have you been able to live with it for so long?" she asked. Her eyes had opened and she was looking at him with a clear gaze, for the first time that evening.

He smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and kissed her palm. "There are things I wish to protect," was his simple reply. Then he grinned into her palm and bit her.

"Hahi!" she exclaimed and rose suddenly. "Takeshi!"

"Serves you right for getting so gloomy on me," he laughed. He sobered quickly, though, and rose, offering her a smaller smile. A more sincere one. "Welcome in the Family, Haru," he said solemnly.

She mirrored his smile, but for a moment said nothing.

Then she spun and moved over towards his bed. There she grabbed the bag, which held Shigure Kintoki. "Will you help me with something?" she asked while removing the binds on the sword.

Unease immediately settled in his system. "Depends on what it is."

"Will you cut my hair?" she asked. "With this," she added and held out the shinai to him.

"Why?"

"I want to do something symbolic," she admitted. "And ... it's Takeshi's sword. A sword that has seen plenty of bloodshed, but hasn't lost its way."

"You're going to have to go to the hair dresser's afterwards," he warned her. "I can't do a proper job with it."

"Sure," she replied and he took it.

She moved so her back was to him and he marveled at her trust in him. Here they were; a small woman and a hitman feared across the globe; he with a sword in hand and she with her back to him, patiently waiting for him to cut off her hair. It was amazing, really.

Reaching out he ran his fingers through the soft curls, feeling the loss of them already. Then he wrapped the auburn silk in his fist, lifted it a little, and cut it off.

They stood in silence as the strands fell to the ground. The katana returned to its shinai form and his hand fell away. The cut was straight, but looked choppy because of the angle and the tangles. It was a poor job, but ... when Haru turned around again she looked radiant.

"Thank you," she said, and her eyes shone again. A little more dimly, and she seemed more mature.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked, feeling a little amused.

She grinned up at him. "It's a price I had to pay."

* * *

Well, this is actually published on wednesday, unfortunately. I was reformatting my computer today so yeah… I had some trouble getting my Pages program to work. But now it does. And here it is. HAlf an hour late.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

This is actually one of my favorite scenes that I wrote with them. It's inspired by one of xxkoffeexx's fics. I think it's called Charm Point. But I just like the idea that Takeshi was involved with Haru's hair becoming short and cute.

So yeah… this was a thing.

See you in two weeks!


End file.
